talesofgaiafandomcom-20200215-history
Seth Yuskovski
A businessman and entrepreneur, Seth Yuskovski owns Yuskowski Imports and the club The Outpost on Gaia. He presently spends most of his time on Acheron, where he is expanding his business. Background Born to Sasha and Isabelle, Seth grew up as the middle child with older sister, Aljena, and younger brother, Leander. Constantly wanting attention, he found he got none. His parents were working class, his mother a kindergarten carer and his father working the shipyards. Seth always felt they had never amounted to much, and because of his father's alcoholism, the man was passed over for promotion or any kind of advancement, keeping the family near the poverty line. Growing up on Earth Aljena was put through nursing school but when time came for young Seth, he was forced to leave university not because he wasn't making the grades but because his fees couldn't be paid. He left home then, hitting the street at nineteen and learning its laws the hard way. By the time Leander came of age, the old man had passed on and the insurance money helped pay his way to a good education. To say that Seth was sour about all this is to put it mildly. With his brains and his new street smarts, Seth set out to run a prolific racket, placing him in a position of power as his clients were not all street junkies. Once he got the taste, he was hooked. Moving his business to New York when the Montréal scene got too hot, he started by applying what he had just learned: that of having a legitimate front. And so came to be The Topaz, a high class club, where his knowledge of chemistry and underground dealings found a new home. Though he would go and visit his family still living in Québec often enough, he would do so to flash his lavish lifestyle and accomplishments. And when the Xindi threat came too much and the authorities started to evacuate the planet by way of a lottery, he showed up on his mother's doorstep to convince her in letting him have her ticket. Not wanting to keep it for herself, she had made up her mind on whom to bestow this gift of life. But dear Isabelle never stood a chance against Seth's charms, though deep down she knew Leander should have been the one to have it. It's in utter turmoil and horror that Aljena, now a registered nurse, embarked their transport, having won a ticket herself, to find that Seth had sweet-talked his way, effectively selling their own mother, and in turn Leander. She tried then to give up her seat for her younger brother, but he would have none of it, and besides, her ticket was one with a prerequisite of medical staff. Their family, like many others, was torn apart on that day. The image of her cherished, ageing mother and her loving and caring baby brother left behind on the departure quay was forever etched in Aljena's memory. Needless to say, brother and sister do not see much of one another on Gaia. Gaia Seth is now a prominent figure with his trading company Yuskovski Imports, and is known as the man to see for most material needs for the colony. His many connections have helped the colony get what they needed when it was first established, elevating his profile somewhat and stroking his ego. The legitimacy of his enterprises is often in question but he's managed so far to dodge the bullet. He has taken young Hunter Bryce under his wings, seeing that his sister and mother are cared for while giving the young man employment at The Outpost. His relationship with his sister is still next to non-existant and the long standing business arrangement he used to have with Sloane McRae, which was pretty close to blackmail, has come to a close when then boyfriend Derick Rickman found out what Seth held over McRae's head. With the help of Julian, McRae has been able to walk away. With the scales tipping against him, Seth has since then made himself scarce, leaving the running of The Outpost to Bryce while he busies himself with making new alliances. This hasn't stopped McRae reaching out to him recently to arrange transport into Klingon space, which Seth agreed to do for a price. Personality Excerpt from his psych eval: : Mr. Yuskovski is a man with a drive that is hard to find these days - other than the very common one of revenge. A very busy man with connections we couldn't hope to have in these early days, he seemed preoccupied by business matters and how to best his services to the community. He was pleasing and calm. He showed no real sign of torment or sense of loss at what happened to our race, though one can never be sure. I would say that in similar fashion to politicians and businessmen of our past, his answers and comments felt rehearsed, like he was telling me what I wanted to hear. He spoke in a sure but quiet voice. He didn't appear as a typical leader but there was an underlying strength. : He is probably the first colonist I find hard to gauge. For reasons I cannot explain, though I found him to be quite charming, I also sensed him to be calculator. He certainly comes across as the type who knows what he wants and how to get it, and though he's been a good purveyor to Gaia, he's also opportunistic. In my opinion, which in this case is not solely a professional one, he's not as altruistic as he likes people to believe. Seth is still a user and an opportunist, and will help, providing there's something in it for him. One thing to be sure of is that he will collect. But the Klingon attack made him realise a part of him still cared enough about what was left of the human race. He stayed behind and fought with the colonists, alongside Bryce. The Xindi War would once again put him in a position where he could help on a large scale and he didn't hold back, pulling strings and calling in favours to help Starfleet get what it needed to keep the ships flying and the crews fed and patched up with adequate medical supplies. Statistics Height: 6'4" Hair: brown Eyes: brown Age: 43 DOB: 13th June Place of Birth: Montréal, Québec Race/Species: Human (Terran) Distinguishing marks: None apparent Qualifications: Street-wise. No real formal schooling - Applied Science university drop-out. Previous Employment: New-York club owner Languages: French, English and Vulcan upfront. Fluent in Orion, Andorian, Nausicaan and Tellarite, though he doesn't advertised that fact.